x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ark
Ark is a super mutant that was born during the reign of Apocalypse over 3000 years ago. She is in fact a child of Apocalypse, leading her to become known as a goddess and queen of her own lands along the Nile River. She is said to have been known to have created the Ark of the Covenant that held half of her power to be used as a weapon by her followers. She used this weapon to conquer much of Egypt; however she would later be betrayed when the weapon was turned on her. Instead of killing her however, it sucked her into her own creation and that led to her soul and life being merged with to the Ark of the Covenant. '2013' By the year 2013, an archaeological team discovered the Ark of the Covenant and brought it to Area 51 where they started running tests and examinations on the legendary weapon. Upon opening it, Ark herself morphed from the energy of the Ark that she stayed dormant in for centuries. She judged many of the examiners who all but one were members of the M.R.D. The only one that wasn't M.R.D was a scientist named Osiris Sabah Nur; this led to her believing that he was in fact her everlasting mate that her father promised her centuries earlier. She took him and using her judgment, she either killed or enslaved any M.R.D troops. New Genosha Ark, her newly aquired beloved and their enslaved troopers headed for the nation of New Genosha where she believed that the kingdom was hers to rule and that it waited for her since she last ruled. Upon arrival however, she noticed that her expectations were in fact a fantasy and noticed that the leaders were both Mutant X and ForestFire, along with their families. Ark later walked into the palace where she met the aquantance of both Mutant X and ForestFire. She offered them her services in the judicial system. She read up on their law and became the main judge. Revealing Revelations After a few months, Ark gained the trust of Mutant X and ForestFire and so she called a meeting with them to discuss her past with them and how she became known as a judge. She explained to them that her father was Apocalypse; who was not known about by the X-Men at this time. Ruler Once More Mutant X and ForestFire understood what she was telling them and because of her knowledge in ruling, they allowed her a chance to become a ruler of her own lands again; in turn, she headed for the desert land in Kurtsburg where she created her own race of people, temples and even palace. Wedding By the time she became ruler of her own land, Ark knew her mate was indeed Osiris, who she later married. She also helped Osiris realize his hidden powers and abilities. She and Osiris would concieve a daughter that she would call Anya. 'Powers & Abilities' Ark is known to be an immortal, possessing superhuman strength, speed, endurance, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes, etc. She is also known to possess invulnerability that allows her to withstands all kinds of abuse. Her healing factor she possesses allows her to heal any lost or damaged tissue. Her senses also have been heightened to superhuman level and she possesses a number of mental powers as well such as telepathy, psychokinesis, technokinesis, cryokinesis, atmokinesis and even pyrokinesis. She is also known to possess reality warping and manipulation, as well as the powers of both flight and teleportation. Particle lightning is one of her most feared powers that allow her to emit bolts of gold colored lighning from her hands and eyes. Shapeshifting allows her to morph into anything she can think of or anything she sees, so long as it's of an organic origin. 'Weaknesses' Ark is known to be extremely vulnerable to beings possessing the power of omnipotence like Death or other deities. She is also known to possess a weakness to people that can use chaotic magic such as the Scarlet Witch. 'Personality & Traits' Unlike her father, Ark is known to be more of a gentle and fair ruler, as well as excellent in judging people by their conscience. She is also known to be faithful in both family and her commitments to her people. She expresses her emotions through how she dresses; for example if she ever wears little to no clothing, she is feeling sensual or happy and if she is wearing more clothing, she feels sad or upset. 'Wardrobe' Ark is known to wear a gold framed bra and bottom with a shroud sheet covering her breasts and her reproductive organ. She is also known to wear a cape made of a shroud that makes her feel as though she is a gentle leader to her people. She wears bootlike shows' almost like slippers and they are framed in gold. Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Category:New Genoshans Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Secord